Caroline Kadir
A teenage rich bitch who killed her mom and thinks she's the best thing since sliced bread. History Caroline is the daughter of an international singer/actress sensation and her psychopathic, misogynistic, abusive husband. As you may be able to guess, that happy combination means Caroline isn't exactly your normal teenager. � Growing up, Caroline was constantly pulled in two directions by her parents. Her mother wanted her to be a sweet little child star, while her father wanted to spend quality time with his daughter teaching her how to use guns, knives and her fists. Being a daddy's girl, she ended up spending her time going from fight to fight, slowly but surely making her way to the top of the pile, while her mother gave her more and more lectures about behaving responsibly. � The relationship between Caroline and her father had been a strong one almost since she'd been born, but by the time she hit puberty, it was drawing ever closer to that taboo known as incest. Seeing as the most interaction she had with her mother was the odd lecture that more often than not turned into a flaming row, it's not really hard to see why she constantly craved more affection from her father. By the time she hit her teens, Caroline was getting screwed by him on a fairly regular basis. This continued during her numerous other relationships, including the longest and most stable one with her art tutor, Nathaniel Ireton. � All the time, Caroline's feelings for her mother slowly bypassed the usual teenage anger and resentment and hardened into a much more complete – and dangerous – hatred. Being mildly psychotic thanks to her father didn't exactly help matter either. It's pretty clear from the fact that she was having an incestuous relationship with her father that Caroline's moral compass is more than a little screwy, and that meant she didn't see much of a problem with doing away with the woman she hated. After all, she was more of a nuisance than a help, and Caroline knew that her father didn't see fidelity as anything important, so deduced that he wouldn't miss her either. � When she was fifteen, Caroline put her plan into action. Thanks to meticulous planning, she managed to pull off shooting her mother and then framing Nathaniel for the crime. It was harder than she'd suspected at first, but thanks to the acting skills that she constantly denied inheriting from her mother, Caroline managed to evade having any blame pinned on her. After all, the evidence pointed to Nathaniel, and what possible motive could a teenage girl have for killing her mother? Especially when she was so famous and revered? Of course there was suspicion, and there was one officer in particular who seemed convinced that Caroline had committed the crime, but it was Nathaniel who went to court and was sentenced to life for first-degree murder. � There was also the matter of the will. Surprisingly, it turned out that most of her mother's considerable wealth had been left to Caroline, which made her (privately) ecstatic, and not the least guilty. After going through the motions of the devastated, motherless, betrayed girl, Caroline began to seriously think about her life. School had never been a priority for her, and the only subjects she'd ever found worth the trouble were Gym and Art. Qualifications, college and employment now that she was rich seemed unnecessary. Besides, surely nobody could expect her to just get right back on with her life when – heh – her mother had been so cruelly ripped from her by the man she – pff – "loved". Caroline definitely deserved a time-out. � Unfortunately, her school didn't see it that way. So, after much deliberation, and taking note of the fact that her father apparently had cared enough about his wife to be severely pissed off about her death and was consequently significantly less fun nowadays, Caroline decided that the best course of action would be to get emancipated, buy herself a luxury house somewhere amongst the rich and famous. Her people, in other words. And, as soon as she hit sweet sixteen and got herself emancipated, that's exactly what she did. Category:Characters Category:Original Category:Magic